


Can You Hear Me?

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Banglo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Zelo is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Would he be able to break the barrier between senses?Could he help someone see what music meant to him even though they couldn't listen?Were they willing to challenge the obstacles ahead of them?The answer is Yes, but not alone





	1. Grey Zone [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a full story based on a drabble prompt I received   
> The prompt was, "Yongguk moves to a new neighbourhood and Junhong is his neighbour. Yongguk loves music and Junhong is deaf, he barely has any friends because of that and is alone most of the time."

Junhong remained completely still as he watched Yongguk sleeping beside him. He watched curiously as the man's chest rose softly when he inhaled and how it sunk as he exhaled. 

He wondered how the breathe sounded, how it would be like to hear that Yongguk was indeed alive. He could clearly see that the elder was alive but somehow he felt it wasn't enough.

He can feel Yongguk, the way his hands hold his and how his lips are soft when they kiss him. He can see him, the way his eyes disappear when he smiles and how his expression grows serious when he's composing.

Junhong can smell him, the familiar scent of earth and candles. He could taste him, the various flavoured kisses they often shared in curiosity and excitement. But he couldn't hear him.

He wasn't able to hear that beautiful laugh or his voice. So in moments like these when Junhong was awoken at the early hours of the morning, he couldn't help but wonder whether Yongguk was actually there with him.

Everything felt so empty all the time, and Junhong always felt like the world of sound was rushing ahead of him while he chased after it. Even though he knew he'd never reach it, he'd never experience what everyone else did.

His hand shivered on Yongguk's chest and he breathed in deeply, feeling the elder's heartbeat to reassure himself that Yongguk was alive and his warmth was here with him.

Yongguk's eyes fluttered open and he didn't flinch or gasp when he saw Junhong staring at him. The younger nuzzled into his chest in an attempt to comfort him back into sleep but when Yongguk's arms wrapped around him he knew he was the one being comforted again.

Junhong pulled away ever so slightly, his lips shaking as he stared into Yongguk's eyes. The elder gently placed a kiss on his forehead and cupped his cheeks with his soft hands.

" _You're thinking too much again, sleep now. I'm not going anywhere_."

 

Grey Zone - NELL


	2. Backwoods

Junhong was a content child. He was born deaf however he always felt like he had enough in life. His parents had tried to dote on him too often and he'd seen his mother cry more times then he could count.

But he was okay.

He'd been out of high school for about two years now and he was living life as an editor for different companies. He wasn't required to interact and he wasn't required to answer any phonecalls.

Junhong barely ever left his home but he didn't mind. He was comfortable inside where he couldn't make people uncomfortable and where pitiful glances couldn't reach him.

What other life could he lead if not this one?

He shifted on his chair as he pushed up his glasses, eyes focused on the bright screen in front of him. Junhong was currently editing a story about a couple whom met each other at a concert.

There were a number of things he did not understand within the story. He couldn't understand the act of going to a concert and he couldn't understand the concept of love.

Junhong was well aware of the love he received from his parents but he was never able to experience the love of a significant other. People had always been cautious around him and he definitely did not go to parties or clubs.

He wasn't exactly making any efforts to meet anyone but then again he felt he didn't need that. It'd come to him when the time was right. For now, he'd wait. 

Junhong sighed and removed his glasses before rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was almost 11 pm perhaps he should turn in for tonight. Without a second thought he was making his way to the washroom to freshen up before bed.

He threw himself into his bed and snuggled up tight before he sighed. And that night Junhong fell asleep in silence like he always did, unable to hear the sound of his own breath.

 

Yongguk was never satisfied. He was always striving to pursue what he was passionate about and although he didn't have much support for his dream he was still fighting to achieve it.

He had dropped out of his first year in University upon learning that the Botanical Sciences were not for him. He began to slowly begin his music career with nothing more than the guitar in his brother's room and the keyboard in his friend's house.

Yongguk now sold numerous works to various companies and he was finally able to move into a better home, one much closer to the heart of Seoul. And he was also moving because his previous landlord and neighbours had complained about the music from his room too often.

The male was quite socially awkward and he chose to work from home. His new home which was being set up by himself and his best friend Daehyun, his friend's boyfriend Youngjae had offered to help as well.

The two sang his demo tracks and he was more than thankful. Yongguk wasn't exactly confident in his vocals and with his cave like voice there was no chance that he could hit those high notes but the two had been there to help.

"Hyung, can I leave this here? It's the last box." Daehyun huffed as Youngjae opened the door for him, Yongguk stood up and stepped away from the box he was trying to cut open to help his friend.

"Yeah, thanks Daehyun, Youngjae. I'll buy you guys some food or something." Yongguk chuckled and Youngjae mumbled something about how it was fine but Daehyun took the offer instantly.

"It's late, so drive home safely alright?" Yongguk said to them as he walked the couple to the door. Daehyun tripped over one of the boxes near the wall and he shrieked as he slammed into the wall.

"Daehyun! It's 11 at night, be quiet!" Youngjae scolded and Yongguk simply shrugged. The landlord had told him that he'd have no restrictions in blasting his music. His neighbour didn't care and no one lived beneath him.

"Drive safe you two." Daehyun and Youngjae waved goodbye and Yongguk closed the door after making sure they had gotten in their vehicle alright. He sighed and looked around the empty apartment.

Yongguk solemnly walked towards his new room and the steps creaked beneath his footsteps. He glanced around in order to find the room and he frowned at the mattress on the floor, he'd have to assemble the bed frame tomorrow.

It took him only a few moments to get comfortable and he turned on his sleep playlist. Soft music lulled him to sleep and Yongguk slept soundly, unable to imagine life any other way.

 

Backwoods - Bae Ho


	3. Try

Yongguk was sorting out a few odd boxes that he'd have time to unpack on the weekend while cleaning up the apartment. On a bright note it was practically clean anyways, minus the dust.

He had to find his plates and bowls since he'd be hosting none other than his friends who were coming over to throw a welcoming party. Although usually they should be the ones preparing everything.

So Yongguk was glad he didn't have to cook at least, he simply had to provide everything else.

A number of knocks and even a high pitched wail came from outside his door and Yongguk tried not to roll his eyes. They were loud as always. He opened the door and dodged the fist that would've came in contact with his face if he hadn't.

"Oh shit sorry hyung." Daehyun apologized and Yongguk rolled his eyes this time, moving aside to let the rowdy bunch inside. Thankfully he already had his couch and tables laid out, it was simply every thing else.

"Nice place you got here Yongguk, as expected of me." Himchan was more so complimenting himself because he was the one who had been looking at the interior. While Youngjae was the one who found him the lowest price possible.

"Yep, thanks to you guys I wouldn't be here." Yongguk tried his best not to sound sarcastic but that was proving to be quite difficult. Jongup waddled up to him since he was holding a large package, on top of that package another smaller one was taped to it unprofessionally.

"Here hyung, this is from Himchan hyung and I. The smaller one is from Daejae hyungs, they wanted to add it to ours? I don't even know." Jongup sighed in defeat and Yongguk took it from him.

"Thanks guys, I thought you were bringing food too?" Yongguk asked as he looked at Himchan and Daehyun whom were the cooks in their friend group. Daehyun glanced at the elder,

"Uhh, we'll pay for pizza." he said and Yongguk didn't press further on the topic. He sat down on the couch and his friends being who they were all squished onto the same couch.

Despite it being only three cushions wide and definitely not fit for five people. Yongguk opened up Daehyun and Youngjae's present first, and he was pleased to see a wireless speakers and some candles.

"Wow, thanks guys." he breathed as he looked over the box with curiosity. Daehyun and Youngjae high fived before the younger of the two pointed to a chord within the box.

"It can be wired or wireless. We noticed the speaker you have now is a little old, but we know you like that model so we bought an updated version of it." he said and Yongguk thanked them again.

"Okay now what's this." he huffed as he started to peel the packaging on Himchan and Jongup's present, and to his delight it was a nice 24 roll package of toilet paper.

"As expected of Himchan hyung, he always remembers the necessities." Daehyun said in awe and Youngjae pouted, 

"But we got him candles." he mumbled to himself. Yongguk was actually thankful, he'd have to buy a bunch of other things but this saved him from carrying a huge package.

"Thanks guys. I really don't have a lot set up yet, so wanna head out?" Yongguk placed the things aside and he spoke in an apologetic tone. Himchan and Daehyun smirked at each other,

"See, we knew you'd say that. That's why we brought this." Daehyun declared as he pointed towards Himchan who pull a karaoke machine (from god knows where) out from behind him.

"No no no." Yongguk shook his head when Jongup lifted a case of beer. The rest of the guys all looked at the eldest with a knowing smirk, it was a Friday night. None of them had work the next day.

"Oh yes, Yongguk, yes."

 

"And I~~~ will always love yo- Yah Youngjae stop trying to steal the mike!" Himchan screeched into the microphone and Youngjae tackled the elder for it, trying to bring his own vocals to light.

"Choose a better song next time, you sound like a trucker!" Youngjae complained and with the sound of a curse drunken Himchan was now fighting with drunken Youngjae.

"I'm singing next~" Jongup stated as he stole the mike from the bickering two, Daehyun was trying to remind them they had a second mike but what the heck. Yongguk was sitting on the couch as chaos occured in his living room.

"Okay everyone get up, I have a song we call all sing." Daehyun yelled into the mike in order to resolve the peace. Himchan and Youngjae looked at him and soon enough a familiar beat was blaring through the empty apartment.

"OoooooooOOOoooooo!" they all sang together as Bang Bang Bang filled the silence. Yongguk clapped along with them, laughing when Youngjae and Himchan tried to recreate the choreography.

And when Daehyun started rapping they were all pissing themselves laughing. As much as he was enjoying himself Yongguk was starting to worry about his neighbour.

He knew that the landlord had told him not to worry but they were being really loud right now. When he saw Daehyun and Youngjae reenacting the scene where G - Dragon had a dancer as his "pet" he felt it was time to get some air.

Yongguk walked through the foreign hallway and entered what would be his new room, he walked towards the window and moved the curtains aside, revealing the slide door.

He slid it open and stepped outside, shivering at the cool autumn air. But considering how hot it was in his living room right now it was perfect to him. Yongguk stretched and he noticed someone sitting on the balcony to his left.

He was a little shocked but quickly regained himself. He wondered if his neighbour had gone outside to avoid how noisy it was inside? Yongguk looked over the neighbour's profile, noticing his blonde hair and baggy clothing. He looked young.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the noise." Yongguk called out to him but the neighbour didn't budge. He frowned and wanted to repeat himself but he stopped when his neighbour stood up, stretching before he headed back inside.

"... how rude."

 

Junhong didn't leave his house often but he was smart enough to know when his surroundings changed. The slightest things were taken into consideration. Like how the leaves on the balcony next to his were now gone.

The way his walls shook when whoever next to him was nailing things into the wall. It was safe to say that Zelo had a new neighbour on his left side, and that was terrifying.

To Junhong this meant he'd have to introduce himself. Introducing himself was never easy, because he'd do it through his notebook, then he'd get asked why he doesn't speak.

And when he told them he was deaf, the pity party began.

He decided to calm himself down by baking some muffins. He'd share them with his neighbour, after all who didn't like baked goods? If they didn't like it, he'd simply take them back and then think and regret this incident for the rest of his life.

After an hour of drowning his nose in spicy scents, Zelo now had six pumpkin spice muffins on a small plate in front of him. The plate was a plastic one since he didn't want his neighbour to be inconvienced with returning it to him.

Junhong nervously munched on one to calm his nerves and after mustering up some courage he grabbed the plate and his notepad, tucking it beneath his arm before he left his safe haven.

He made sure he had the little ingredient list he wrote on the side, because he didn't want to risk accidentally killing his new neighbour and he approached the door slowly.

A part of him wondered when he had grown to become so afraid. He'd always been this way but somehow he always managed to remind himself that he was indeed a coward.

Junhong held his breath and he rung the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds but nothing happened so he gently knocked on the door... again, nothing. he didn't want to linger outside for longer than he had to so he returned to his apartment.

Junhong locked the door behind him and placed the baked goods on the table before slumping to the floor, his notepad dropping beside him. He held his hand over his heart and took deep breaths.

_You're okay, don't worry, there's always tomorrow, for now... you're okay._

 

Try - Jimin Park (15&)


	4. Hello

Junhong wandered around his apartment before he decided to take a walk outside. It was well into October and he had celebrated his birthday not too long ago, his birthday consisted of small cards sent by his company and a long email from his parents.

He ate the muffins he had made for his neighbour that day, and he still felt a little uneasy whenever he remembered that he hadn't introduced himself yet but he tried not to think about it.

He'd do it tomorrow.

Junhong fumbled around his drawers for an appropiate outfit, he jogged to the door and stuck his arm outside to see how cold it was before rushing back to his room. He went with a thick brown knitted cardigan with a white turtle neck underneath and he wore a simply pair of black jeans with it.

He plopped a beanie on his head before grabbing his keys. Junhong took a deep breath before he left the comfort of his apartment, a pair of earbuds in his ears. He didn't actually use them of course, it was more so to keep neighbours from conversing with him.

Junhong locked the door and glanced over to his neighbours door curiously. He remained still for a moment, strange fantasies of who lived next door to him were making him distracted.

He shook his head and proceeded to exit the apartment. 

 

Junhong nuzzled into his turtle neck awkwardly before realizing that wasn't something he could pull off. He simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked solemnly.

There was a quaint forest trail behind his apartment complex and he often found himself here. The leaves had only just begun changing colour so he felt it was time to visit nature again.

Junhong could feel the cool autumn air on his face and he could smell the leaves in the air. The fresh scent of crushed leaves and leftover rainwater filling his nostrils. 

But at these moments he wished he could the sound of the leaves beneath his feet.

He had been so concentrated on the scenery around him that he hadn't seen the stranger passing by him, nor did he see the way that the stranger looked at him like he had never seen someone so intriguing before.

As Junhong walked deeper and deeper into the forest and closer to the next neighbourhood he felt a tap on his shoulder. Alarmed he turned around a little too fast, eyes wide as he stared into dark orbs.

The stranger seemed to be just as surprised, muttering an apology as he scratched the back of his head. Junhong breathed deeply to calm himself down and he pulled out his buds as he looked at the stranger.

The slightly older man was wearing a large black hoodie and a pair of grey joggers. The clothes looking too large on his lean body. Junhong noticed the way he hid his hands with the long sleeves and he saw the way the man contemplated what he wanted to say next.

" _I didn't mean to startle you... I umm, you dropped this back there_." the man said with a smile playing on his lips, Junhong could swear that he saw a faint gummy smile hiding beneath those pretty lips.

He looked down at the object in the man's hand and saw none other than his bracelet. Junhong unconsciously reached under his sleeve to touch his wrist, it wasn't there.

Junhong took it back from the stranger gently. And he knew that it was only polite to thank him, but Junhong currently had no notebook on him. He didn't have his cell phone either.

He clenched his fists and ducked his head down as he closed his eyes. Junhong felt his heart beating wildly and a nauseous feeling welled up inside of his stomach.

"T-thank y-yo-you!" he managed to say before he ran home.

 

Hello - SHINee


	5. It's All In Vain

Although it had happened a number of days ago Junhong hadn't actually gotten over the fact that he had completely made a fool out of himself in front of a beautiful stranger.

In moments like these he was reminded why he didn't bother connecting with society and why he was better off all alone, even if he didn't want to be. He sighed and leaned further into his couch.

Junhong closed his eyes as he snuggled into the worn fabric, his body slumping into the shape of the couch with ease. His mind wandered back to the last time he spoke.

It wasn't exactly long ago but it wouldn't be considered recent either, since he chose not to speak. Junhong had resulted to lip reading and communicating through his notebook which was much easier than it sounded.

Junhong had always been showed by numerous movies and anime that not speaking would cause him to get bullied or made fun of. But that never happened. Everyone was always very understanding of his situation and he had a few friends while in school.

But of course, these friends weren't real.

They were simply very polite people who took pity on his lack of senses, and although Junhong knew that he was still deeply grateful that they spoke to him and included him as much as they could.

A sudden thud caused him to jump and he looked around his apartment with fear ridden eyes. Junhong's heart beat loudly in his ears and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

He stood up and gently approached the wall, touching the plaster with his finger tips. To his surprise there was something behind the wall, as though it was causing the plaster to jump forward and touch his fingers.

Could something be happening to his neighbour?! Panicked, Junhong ran over to his notebook and didn't think twice before he ran out the front door.

 

Yongguk watched in utter disbelief as Daehyun knocked his head against the wall for the nth time. And he wasn't going lightly mind you, the idiot was literally slamming his head against the wall to the point Yongguk thought he'd see a dent soon.

"Dae stop, you're gonna break my wall." Yongguk huffed and he reached over to pry the younger away but was only rewarded with manly squawks and flailing arms.

"But hyung! You're supposed to be on my side!" Daehyun whined, looking up at the elder with betrayal in his eyes. Yongguk shook his head to himself and swore to never associate with this idiot couple again.

"I am on your side Daehyunnie." he said in a sickenly sweet tone lined with all kinds of false intentions. Daehyun then pointed accusingly at the wall and he accidentally punched it so he wailed in pain before resuming his act.

"Then why are you agreeing to shelter my boyfriend when I'm right here?!" Daehyun shouted and Yongguk winced at the loud sound, note to self, never argue with a moody vocalist.

"First of all Daehyun, Youngjae's in the room over there, so you've been banging your head on my neighbour's wall. And second, Youngjae asked for a place to stay so I gave it to him?" he said with a sigh as Daehyun crawled over to the other wall.

"Just go visit him at the door, he's mad at you anyway." Yongguk was irritated at this point and Daehyun pouted at him as if it was going to work. The elder didn't even know what the couple was doing at his apartment anyway.

Youngjae arrived earlier that day with a bag in hand and a scowl on his face, he walked in and asked for a place to stay and Yongguk didn't mind. He then shoved his phone into Yongguk's rice barrel (to his discontent but he washes the rice whenever he cooks it anyway) and shut himself into the guest room.

A few minutes later Daehyun arrived yelling for his loved one. When they discovered the door to Youngjae was locked, Daehyun decided to invade Yongguk's room and "annoy" Youngjae till he was chased out of the room.

And here they were.

"Daeh-! Fuck, look what you did." Yongguk groaned when he heard knocking at his door. He knew that a neighbour who didn't care about noise was too good to be true.

"You. Behave." Daehyun flinched at the order and slumped down onto the floor, lying like he'd just been killed. Yongguk then wiped the sweat forming on his forehead (fighting with Daehyun was hard work) and jogged to his front door.

Yongguk opened the door in a heartbeat and he could've sworn his visitor jumped in shock. His eyes widened when he looked at the beauty he'd seen in the forest and he wondered if the gods were blessing him.

The stranger didn't look more than 20 years old, and he was wearing a large knitted sweater over a pair of joggers. He was insanely tall and his eyes were bright, he was holding a notebook and a pen in his hands.

Yongguk wasn't exactly sure what to say and so he simply just stared although a simple question asking why he was there would've been sufficient enough. The stranger looked around before opening his notebook.

"I felt thumping on the wall, is everything alright?" he read aloud and the neighbour seemed flustered that he did so. Well at least his mysterious neighbour finally had a face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. My friend is being a pain, I'm sorry if it disturbed you." Yongguk apologized and he watched as the young man shook his head and struggled to write down another sentence.

Somehow seeing the boy in front of him was striking so many different chords Yongguk couldn't think straight. Just seeing the way he carried himself and the way he hide himself made Yongguk want to see all sides of him.

Yongguk guessed that he was staring really intensely because his neighbour began shifting awkwardly and he took a deep breath before writing down two simple words.

"I'm deaf- oh sorry." Yongguk wasn't sure why he apologized but he wondered if his neighbour thought he was judging him for speaking through a notebook. That wasn't the case at all.

"Uh well I'm Bang Yongguk, nice to officially meet you." Yongguk introduced himself hesitantly since he didn't feel right letting the neighbour leave without knowing his name.

His neighbour had a light pink dusting his cheeks as he hastily scribbled down what Yongguk hoped was his name. He quietly held up the notebook in front of him with a shy smile.

" _Choi Junhong, nice to see you again_." 

 

It's All In Vain - WET


	6. Fireflies

Junhong returned to his apartment after his little exchange with his neighbour with a smile on his face and his hands held against his chest as he tried not to hypervenilate.

He was very very pleased with himself.

He was brave enough to step out of his shell a little bit even though it scared him. Thanks to that he managed to let one more person know his name, and it felt great.

Even though he hadn't done much and they barely exchanged any words, Junhong was now a part of Yongguk's life. He had made an imprint on someone else's life and that was amazing.

He didn't feel so alone.

Junhong decided that he deserved a celebration and so he skipped towards his kitchen, throwing his notebook down on the kitchen island before he searched his cupboards for appropiate ingredients.

Sweets were his favourite things and he felt like making some small banana loafs, with chocolate chips hopefully. He nodded to himself as he pulled out the necessary things and he reached into his freezer for the black over ripe bananas he stored for banana bread.

Junhong smiled to himself as he mixed together all of the ingredients in one big bowl, not even caring to measure because he'd done it too many times by now. He then pulled out his favourite sillicone mini loaf pan and sprayed it down with some baking spray.

Junhong placed it onto a cookie sheet and placed it into his oven, setting a time on his phone before pocketing it. He'd know when it was done when he felt the vibrations.

Stretching he then thought about what to put together for dinner, it was nearing evening and he wanted to put together something simple. He opened the fridge and peered inside.

Junhong's eyes widened and he froze for a moment, he had no cherry tomatoes left. Without even bothering to check on what else he could make with what he had left he was already grabbing his coat and keys along with his wallet.

 

As he's walking around the supermarket he feels slightly self conscious as usual, he forgot to bring his ear buds with him. So if anything happened, he wouldn't have an excuse.

He quickly rushed to the appropiate aisle and held his go to brand of cherry tomatoes in his hands. A small smile on his face as he thought of the number of days this would last him.

Junhong turned to head towards the cash register and he gasped when he bumped into someone else. Panic flashed through his mind as he wondered how he was going to apologize and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar gummy smile.

" _I'm sorry Junhong-sshi, are you alright?_ " Yongguk said with a small laugh and Junhong wondered what he found so funny. Nonetheless he nodded and looked down to the container, thankful that it wasn't dented.

" _I'm surprised to see you grocery shopping so late_." Yongguk's smile was kind and Junhong began fantasizing about what the man's voice sounded like. Junhong's eyes flickered down to his neighbour's basket which was filled with ramyun and a single container of minced garlic.

" _Ah, I tend to come home from work really late. Or I'm always working late, so I get too lazy to cook. And ramyun is a gift from the gods you see._ " Junhong instantly shook his head and Yongguk's smile turned into a pout.

Junhong placed his cherry tomatoes in Yongguk's basket and pulled out his phone, quickly typing down something onto his phone. He then held his breath and turned the device around so that Yongguk could read it.

" _I don't mind cooking for two. You can join me_." Yongguk read a loud and seeing Junhong's shocked expression made him chuckle. His neighbour leans forward with a playful smile and he takes Junhong's phone out of his hand.

" _Well if we'll be dining together, I'd best get your number hmm_?" 

 

Fireflies - Owl City


	7. Closer

Junhong sat on one of the stools at his kitchen island, twirling around helplessly with a pout on his lips and his hands over his heart. His phone was currently sitting on the table top and he glanced at it whenever he could.

He'd received a text from Yongguk not too long ago asking whether tonight would be their first dinner together. It'd been two days since their encounter in the supermarket and Zelo hadn't taken any initiative to text the neighbour first.

Junhong had replied back a little too hastily saying that it was okay for him to come over whenever and he told him to please warn him before arriving so he could get prepared. Yongguk replied with a short thank you along with an "I'll see you soon" and Junhong's heart jumped.

The last time he'd had any kind of dinner with another person was when he visited his parents three Chuseok's ago, he didn't like leaving his house much and interacting with the extended family members was exhausting they knew that.

He pressed his feet to the floor successfully stopping himself from turning any further and he stood up. Junhong stumbled over towards the stove suddenly aware of how stupid it was to spin around for over 5 minutes.

Junhong checked on the soft tofu stew he had made and he was pleased to see that it was bubbling in a soothing manner, he turned off the stove and let it rest, he didn't want the tofu to break up too much.

He noticed the screen from his phone lighting up and he grabbed it in anticipation, hoping for something from Yongguk. And he was more than relieved when he saw that it was indeed his neighbour.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

I'm heading out from the studio now, I'll be over in 10 minutes

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

Alright, I'll get things ready ^^

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

So how was your day?

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

?? You can ask me about it when you get here 

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

Things are easier over text you know? I know we'll be awkward... so I want to talk to you freely now

 

Junhong's eyes widened and he blushed. He hesitated before texting back, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that. His heart felt warm and he liked how consierate Yongguk seemed.

But then his thoughts twisted what seemed like genuinity into what could be mere pity.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

I made you uncomfortable didn't I haha. I'll be there soon, see you then Junhong :)

 

And Junhong cursed at himself for making such a wonderful person feel uneasy.

 

Junhong could see a shadow in front of his door and he settled down the bowls he was holding. He wiped his hands on his apron and noticed his phone lighting up, he smiled to himself.

" _Good evening Junhong-ah_." Yongguk greeted as soon as the door opened and Junhong smiled at him in response, shyly opening the door so that he could come inside. 

The formalities were dropped when it came to their names but the two still conversed in formal language, be it through text or in person. Yongguk removed his shoes and gestured to the sink, hoping that he could wash his hands.

Junhong nodded at him and continued plating up the food, the stew was already on the table along with a number of small pickled side dishes. Yongguk sat down on one side and Junhong scooped the rice, handing it to his neighbour first.

" _Thank you, this looks amazing. It's been so long since I had an actual home cooked meal_." Yongguk exclaimed and from his expression he seemed excited. Junhong reached over for his notebook.

" _I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry it's so simple_." Yongguk shook his head at the humble statement and he thanked Junhong with a gummy grin before he slowly began eating.

Dinner was quiet, they both didn't have much to say and aside from the odd question here and there it was silent. They finished eating and Yongguk offered to help Junhong with the dishes but he refused, instead he told Yongguk he'd package some leftovers for him to take home.

Yongguk helplessly went to go sit on the couch and he only just noticed how organized Junhong's home was. He had shelves lined with books and numerous candles could be seen strewn on the furniture.

It was clear Junhong demonstrated a lot of self care and Yongguk admired him for that. He noticed a cardboard box near the bottom of the bookcase and he curiously looked at it since it was open.

He was surprised to see numerous albums and CD's inside.

 

Junhong was internally freaking out at the whole situation and to be honest all he wanted to do was cry. The air was so painfully awkward and he only had himself to blame.

He begins to remind himself that he shouldn't bother socializing and maybe he was meant to be alone after all. Trying to befriend Yongguk was a huge mistake... anxiety boils in his stomach and he feels sick.

He finishes washing the dishes and he remains still for a moment, afraid to turn around and face the biggest obstacle he'd come across in a long while. Junhong held his breath and turned around.

" _Junhong are you alright_?" Yongguk asks and Junhong can't tell if he's concerned or sympathetic, he hates how his mind warps even the most simple things. He purses his lips and doesn't answer.

" _Hey look, I know tonight might not have gone as smoothly as we would've liked_." Yongguk begins speaking and Junhong's eyes widened, was Yongguk going to leave? Run away like everyone else?

" _I'm not afraid to deepen what we have. But we have to do this together, alright?_ " Yongguk offers him a gentle smile and Junhong bites his lips, the anxiety in his stomach lightly melting.

He nods.

 

Closer - Oh My Girl


	8. Inside Out

Junhong lays down on his bed with a smile on his face as he texts Yongguk. He's happy of course, being able to "talk" with someone like this regularly. The dinner was about a week ago and they hadn't shared a meal since then.

Junhong had been afraid that maybe it was his fault but Yongguk reassured him saying that his schedules at the studio were becoming unpredictable and he didn't want to keep the younger waiting. 

As the two texted and got to know each other, Junhong began to realize how different they were. Yongguk spent his free time listening to music and playing instruments while Junhong read or simply closed his eyes and breathed.

It was comical really, how a musician befriended someone who couldn't hear.

Junhong sighed to himself and he wished that his world wasn't so silent, maybe then he wouldn't think so much.

 

The hours passed by as Junhong emerged himself in his editing and after a long run he decided to take a break. Seeing how it was 6pm he decided it was time to make something to eat.

Junhong waltzed into the kitchen and he was a little too lazy to actually cook so he opted on making some simple kimbap. He pursed his lips and Yongguk was on his mind.

Had the elder eaten yet? It was a possibility that he'd gotten something to eat with his friends... then again what if he got hungry later on? And he was doing something important that couldn't wait till later?

Junhong's mind ran wild and he shook his head to straighten out his loud thoughts. He'd pack a small lunch for the elder, nothing more. Then he'd go and deliver it, wishing him good luck with his work before rushing home.

It sounded like a good plan. Junhong nodded to himself and he proceeded with making some kimbap, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on making it look nice. 

After he was finished he wrapped the container in a cloth and scrolled down their texts to find Yongguk's workplace, he had mentioned he was renting a studio room within a larger studio not too far away.

Junhong tried not to get too concerned about whether Yongguk would find it unnecessary because he was well aware of how patient the elder was and how genuine he was.

So even though he was scared, he left his house determined to give his kimbap to his neighbour.

 

Junhong ignored the cold stares that his mind was making him wary about as he sped down the streets. His breath was heavy in his chest and he was almost regretting this.

But he had already texted Yongguk saying that he'd stop by so there was no turning back now. He arrived at the studio and puffed his cheeks before walking inside. 

He was instantly met with hot air and he blinked in surprise, the heater was going pretty strong despite November only just beginning. He shrugged and made his way inside.

Junhong padded up to the front desk and held up a slip of paper, asking for directions towards studio 1004. The woman gave him a strange look that Junhong was used to and she pointed to the left.

He bowed slightly and mouthed a thank you before walking in the direction she directed him to. Junhong took a deep breath once more and he tried to calm down his beating heart.

It was just something simple, he could do it. He nodded to himself and clenched his fist, his eyes widening when he saw the golden plate that read, "Studio 1004". 

Junhong whined internally and approached the closed door cautiously, he used his height to his advantage and peered through the sole pane of glass in the door and he glanced around.

There he can see Yongguk sitting in front of a large window pane, on the other side were two good looking guys who seemed to be singing together. Their hands on headphones as they focused, when they finished they excitedly spoke to Yongguk who gave them a thumbs up.

Junhong suddenly felt so small and he wondered how he could possibly interrupt. Yongguk seemed to be laughing loudly too, seeing the antics of the two behind the glass.

His hands trembled and he held the lunch box a little too tightly. To avoid looking suspicious Junhong headed towards the washroom in hopes to calm himself down. 

He walked inside with wide eyes, hoping that there was no one else inside. And luckily he was alone. Junhong let out the breath he was holding and rushed into one of the stalls.

His shaky hands locked the door behind him and he leaned onto the wall tiredly. A disgusting feeling welling up in his stomach as he tried to ignore his thoughts. 

_Yongguk doesn't want you there._

_If you walked in you'd just be a burden._

_Maybe it'd be better if you just went home._

Junhong gasped and shook his head, letting his thoughts get the better of him. Without thinking twice he gripped the lunch box tight in his arms and rushed out of the washroom.

He stalked past the studio room without sparing it another glance. He couldn't find the courage to enter... Junhong practically ran home and he wanted to be in the comfort of his home.

His safe zone.

Once arriving home Junhong gently places the lunch box in front of Yongguk's door and he frantically unlocks his apartment door. He locks it behind him and runs down the hall before throwing himself onto his bed.

His loud thoughts keeping him from feeling the vibrations in his pocket.

 

Inside Out - The Chainsmokers


	9. It's Okay

Junhong hadn't meant to avoid him for so long. He really hadn't. But one ignored text became two, then three, then four and Junhong became afraid that it was too late to even think about replying.

He noticed the small notes placed on his door but he'd only tear them down and hide them in his room, refusing to read them. He'd even noticed Yongguk's silhouette standing outside his door, knocking or ringing his doorbell, then again he wouldn't know.

Junhong didn't know what to think and he knew he was putting things off by avoiding Yongguk, but he just didn't know what to do. There was no one to guide him and he'd never experienced this with anyone else.

It'd been a long time since he let someone into his life. And a part of him wanted to see how far Yongguk would go before he would give up like everyone else. Even though it was selfish of him to do so.

He decided to waste away his time by editing the novels that kept piling up and he finished chapter after chapter until he was halfway done. Needless to say, his manager was very pleased with his progress.

Junhong noticed he was running out of flour and considering he wanted to bake some bread that night he would need to make a quick stop to the grocery store. He inwardly groaned and wished there was a delivery system of some sorts.

Then again he hadn't left his apartment in a week or so, maybe it was time to get out for a bit.

He prepared exactly what he needed and put in a pair of earbuds so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Junhong took a deep breath and opened the door before he stepped outside.

Junhong locked his apartment door and nodded to himself before he turned to head down the hallway, but he froze when he saw Yongguk appear from the stairwell. The two looked into each other's eyes and time seemed to come to a stop.

" _Junhong_." his eyes widened and he took a deep breath, knowing that now there was no way he could avoid the elder. Not when he was standing right there. But his eyes darted back to his door unconsciously.

" _Wait_." Yongguk jogged towards him and held onto his hands as though he didn't want Junhong to leave. The younger looked down at the warm hands holding his own and Yongguk let go, muttering an apology that Junhong couldn't hear.

" _I just want you to hear me out okay? I mean..._ " Yongguk hesitates and Junhong gestures for him to continue, even though the elder's word choice hurt him he knew it was a common phrase.

" _I don't pity you Junhong. It's not like I'm trying to save you or anything... I just... I don't know what I'm trying to do here but I want to know you?_ " Yongguk seems flustered for a bit and Junhong is aware that he's trying to find the right words.

" _It's okay_." Junhong mouths and Yongguk's eyes widen as he processes what the younger "said" to him. He opens his mouth to speak once more and Junhong shushes him, shaking his head.

" _It's okay_."

 

Junhong lays on his couch whilst staring at the vibrating walls and he feels his heart lodged in his throat. His stomach feels uncomfortable and he can't stop thinking about Yongguk.

He knew how hard the elder was trying to reach out for him and he appreciated it so so much. More than Yongguk would ever imagine. But he didn't know, he was just so uncertain about this whole thing.

Junhong knew that he wanted to change. And he knew that Yongguk was a perfect opportunity for this. The elder was patient and he was silent but caring, he was someone who was willing to get to know him.

There was a line that was drawn between them, and it felt as though Yongguk was standing on it, holding out his hand with a smile as he waited for Junhong to take it. Even though the younger was standing a few steps away, inside his own circle.

He knew that it was unfair of him to do so, but he'd always spent his years protecting himself. Junhong could still remember all of the chances that passed him by because he was simply too afraid to take them.

Junhong stood up and walked towards his wall, placing his hand there as he felt gentle thuds beneath his fingertips. He mouthed random words and tried bobbing his head, but he couldn't do it right.

He sighed and fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands as he let out a shaky breath. Why didn't they work? He had them like everyone else but they didn't work.

Without giving himself a chance to regret he dashed towards his kitchen counter, swiping his notepad off of the cold marble. He scribbled down a sentence and with a worried heart he stepped out of his apartment.

Junhong knocked on his neighbour's door and a part of him prayed that there would be no answer. He clenched his teeth and waited for it to open. 

Yongguk pulled open the door and his expression was nonchalant but slightly surprised at the same time. He simply waited as Junhong raised his notepad.

" _What is music like_?" 

 

It's Okay - NELL


	10. Let's Not Fall In Love

Junhong tried his best to make himself comfortable in Yongguk's apartment but it was proving to be quite difficult. Yongguk was moving around the kitchen, making them tea and getting together little snacks.

He knew he was being unfair to his neighbour. Yongguk was genuinely working hard to be his friend yet he was so on and off all of the time, he liked to think it was because of something else but he knew it was his fault.

Junhong brings his attention back over to Yongguk who is meticulously pouring hot water into a pair of mugs and he buries the urge to smile at him. He wonders how exactly Yongguk will describe music to him.

Yongguk walks over to the living room with a tray holding the tea and cookies in his hands and he settles them down onto the coffee table. He gestures for Junhong to have some and sits a good distance away from his neighbour.

" _I guess I'll start with what I consider to be the foundation of music_." Yongguk mumbles and Junhong has a tough time reading his words but he gets the gist of what he said anyways.

Yongguk pauses and walks towards Junhong, he then leans over him and picks up the small speaker on the table beside him. Junhong's eyes widen as the elder's cologne washes over him and he squirms uncomfortably.

" _Sorry_." Yongguk apologizes before he sits down closer. crossing his legs as he fiddles with his phone and the speaker. Once the speaker lights up, Yongguk settles it down in the nook of his crossed legs.

" _A beat, is steady. It remains constant and it helps determine the tempo of the song. It keeps the music alive_." Yongguk explains as he begins a steady pounding on the table.

Junhong watches curiously as the elder brings his fist down on the wood in intervals, he takes a few seconds between each one and Junhong nods to show that he understands.

" _Of course it depends on the tempo of the song but for now, feel this_." Yongguk holds out the small speaker in front of him and Junhong shyly covers the mesh like cover with his fingertips.

He can feel small beats beneath the pads of his fingers and he lifts his fingers, imitating Yongguk's previous action as he slowly taps the speaker in tune with the beats he feels. The grin on Yongguk's face makes him feel like he has the whole world in his hands.

" _Along with the beat, comes the tempo and rhythm. The tempo is how fast or slow the song is, the beat determines tempo. Rhythm is what people remember, it's the part of a song that gets stuck in your head all day_." Yongguk purses his lips as though he's dissatisfied with his own explanation.

" _Okay let me put it this way. Is it alright if I touch you?_ " Yongguk places the speaker down on the table and he faces Junhong seriously, he then gently waits for a nod before he holds Junhong's hands.

" _The beat, is your heart. It keeps you alive and it determines how fast your blood flows, your blood being the tempo. Rhythm is how it makes you feel, when your heart beats fast you're excited, scared or happy. When your heart beats slow, you feel tired or sad. Music is the same._ " Yongguk's fingers lightly trace shapes onto the palm of Junhong's hand. 

Junhong carefully takes hold of Yongguk's hand and he begins drawing his own shapes there, his lips mouthing what Yongguk had explained to him as he looks over slender fingers.

" _It's hard to understand_." Junhong mouths clearly for Yongguk to catch what he says. He can generally understand Yongguk's explanation but it's hard for him to truly understand.

" _It's okay Junhong. You'll come to understand in your own way, even if it's not the same as mine. Because music relies solely on the person, music will mean something different to you and something different to me_." Yongguk smiles at him and Junhong's heart jumps.

" _Would you like some more tea_?" Yongguk asks as he removes his hands from Junhong and he takes their mugs back to the kitchen. Junhong watches the way Yongguk moves and he feels warm.

He envies the person who manages to capture Yongguk's heart. The man was so patient and understanding, it was rare to find someone like him. He hopes that when Yongguk falls in love, it is someone who can understand his passion.

Unlike himself.

 

Let's Not Fall In Love - Big Bang

 


	11. Stay

"Yongguk hyung!" said male falls out of his chair when he hears his front door being slammed open, followed by numerous curses and the sound of something breaking on the ground.

"I told you not to slam it open!" he could recognize Youngjae yelling and Yongguk assumed he was yelling at none other than Daehyun. He picked himself off the floor and sighed,

"But I wanted to have a dramatic entrance! It's not my fault he keeps a frame behind the door, we told him to move it." Daehyun's voice sounds muffled through a pout and Yongguk rolls his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks as he makes his way down the hallway, seeing Himchan and Jongup quietly cleaning up the mess by the doorway while Daehyun and Youngjae bicker.

"We didn't break your painting hyung, we swear!" Daehyun says frantically and Yongguk raises an eyebrow, wondering if the younger really thought he hadn't heard their crime.

"That's right hyung we didn't break it. He did." Youngjae said as he pointed to his boyfriend and Daehyun feigned hurt and ignorance. Yongguk rolled his eyes once more and passed the dust pan to Himchan.

"You owe me 40$ Daehyun. Anyway, what're you guys doing here?" he repeats his initial question once the mess is cleaned and his friends have invaded his living room. He has a good inkling why they're here, considering how well dressed they are.

"It is a Friday night my good friend, meaning we are going clubbing." Himchan declares as he stands up, striking a triumphant pose whilst Youngjae and Daehyun harmonize to create some kind of chorus and Jongup uses his phone to focus the spotlight on his boyfriend.

"How long did it take you guys to rehearse that?" Yongguk asks seriously and he smirks when he sees the embarrassment washing over them. Jongup turns off the light and brings his knees to his chest.

"5 times, I kept getting the timing wrong." he admitted and they all burst into a fit of laughter. Yongguk looked at them fondly, it'd been awhile since they had all gotten together.

He often saw Daehyun and Youngjae due to their input on his demo tracks but he rarely saw Himchan and Jongup whom were busy with their own careers. He purses his lips and glances at the clock, seeing how it's 9pm.

"Can't we go to a bar or something?" he murmurs. Yongguk's not exactly fond of spending time in a loud place that smells of alcohol and mild sex around a bunch of horny young adults.

"Bars are too classy for young-ins like us hyung. We need to mingle with people." Youngjae waves his hands nonchalantly as he sips on a wine glass filled with water that Daehyun is presenting to him like he's a prince.

"But you're all dating already!" he exclaims and the couples smile lovingly at one another before they all collectively frown at Yongguk who pouts because he's feeling really attacked right now.

"Yeah we are, but your sorry ass isn't. So get yourself dressed in something decent." Himchan snaps his fingers at him to his displeasure and when Yongguk doesn't move he starts counting down, which causes the eldest to scramble to his bedroom.

 

"Hyung though seriously, you've been really distant lately. What's going on?" Youngjae asks as they all settle down in a small booth at the local diner. Jongup and Daehyun insisted they get something to eat first.

"Haven't I always been distant?" Yongguk answers seriously as he writes down their usual orders on the small order sheet. He looks at the younger blankly, and no one said anything because they knew he was right.

"More so than usual hyung. You don't even attempt to participate in the group chat anymore." Daehyun says as he hands the waitress their menus and order sheet, giving her a polite smile.

"I've just been distracted." he answers honestly. Himchan gives him a knowing look which he decides to ignore, he doesn't need his friend analyzing him right now. 

"I've been trying to befriend someone who's completely different from me. It's a little hard." Yongguk admits and the table goes quiet for a moment. The waitress returns with their orders and she places a napkin with a number scribbled on it in front of Daehyun.

"He's my boyfriend." Youngjae hisses as he shoves the napkin back into her hand and she apologizes before rushing away from the table. Daehyun grins at him cheekily and Youngjae flicks his forehead.

"If he's so different, then why are you trying so hard? Don't get me wrong Yongguk, but, you're not the type to throw yourself out there in order to make friends. Do you mean friends, like our level? Or, do you like him?" Himchan delivers his final blow and Yongguk freezes.

The table remains silent and the food in front of them begins to grow cool. Yongguk doesn't have a response. Himchan sighs and he begins distributing napkins to the group.

"Think about it Yongguk, maybe you'll be less distracted." Himchan says to him and he nods. Slumping into his seat as he takes the first bite of his burger, he chews it sloppily and sighs.

 

Yongguk downs his 5th shot of the night and clinks his beer bottle with Daehyun as they drink once more. The music is loud and intoxicating, and Yongguk loved the vibe.

They were currently in a club that he used to be the DJ for, they still recognized him and after he'd had his fun greeting all of his previous co workers, he and the guys found a nice booth and started drinking.

"Oi Himchan, where's my phone?" Yongguk yells over the blaring speakers and Himchan squints at him as he sips his wine because he's too classy for beer and soju.

"Phone!" Yongguk repeats louder this time and he makes a phone gesture to show what he means. Himchan reaches for Yongguk's jacket that he's sitting on and he fishes out the device.

"Thanks!" he yells and Himchan nods at him before he starts cackling at Youngjae and Daehyun who are trying too hard to not to eat one another on the dance floor. Yongguk eyes their grinding before he lets out a loud whistle which Himchan joins him in on.

Yongguk closes his eyes as soon as he turns on his phone screen and he takes a moment before he blinks and let's his sore eyes adjust to the light. It's currently 1am and he can see a number of text messages.

He checks them and can see a number of messages from Junhong. Yongguk takes a swig of water hoping that the liquid will soothe his drunken state but it proves to be useless.

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk 

Are you coming over for dinner tonight?

 

From: Junhong 

To: Yongguk

Or maybe you're at the studio? Need me to bring you something? Fast food isn't healthy you know!

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

Well, don't work too hard. I'll bring you something for breakfast so make sure you're hungry in the morning :D

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

Thank you again... for the music lesson. I know it's hard... dealing with someone like me. But I'm really thankful and I'm trying.

 

Yongguk immediately feels a pang of guilt in his heart and his fingers are too uncoordinated to text. So without thinking twice Yongguk calls him. He waits as a few rings go by before Junhong picks up.

"Hey Junhong! I'm sorry for not replying, I'm out with my friends right now and we already ate so don't worry!" Yongguk says as clearly as he can with his slur and the club music in the background.

"..." he doesn't seem to hear a reply and he frowns. Yongguk mouths to Himchan that he's going to a more quiet area and the other nods in response. Yongguk shuffles his way out of the booth and steps outside.

"Okay I'm outside now, sorry about the noise." Yongguk apologizes and he sees a group off to his left looking at him dangerously as they smoke. He makes his way around the corner and waits for Junhong to reply.

"Can you hear me?" he asks and suddenly the call is cut off. Yongguk frowns at the screen and his eyes widen when he realizes what he's done. Of course Junhong can't hear him.

"Fuck." he curses as he dashes inside. Yongguk shoves his way through dancing people and finds his booth in a hurry, a panicked expression on his face as he reaches for his jacket.

"I'm leaving okay? I messed up real bad. I'll text you guys tomorrow!" he says before he heads out. Yongguk doesn't even bother flagging down a taxi and he breaks into a run.

His apartment complex is only 10 minutes away from the club by car, so with his running and few breaks here and there Yongguk made it home in 20 minutes. He takes his time on the stairs to avoid the risk of falling and dying and he reaches Junhong's door.

Yongguk pounds on it loudly and he hopes that Junhong feels the vibrations or something. After a moment of spamming Junhong's phone with text messages the door opens.

As soon as it does, Yongguk throws himself at Junhong almost violently as he pulls him into a hug. He pulls away after a moment and he can see the red rims of Junhong's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Junhong I-" he's cut off as Junhong presses a finger against his lips and he looks at the younger with wide eyes. Junhong takes a deep breath and he gently pulls Yongguk into his home.

" _Stay with me_." 

 

Stay - BLACKPINK

 


	12. Can You Hear Me?

As the next day rolls by, Yongguk feels unbelievably guilty and Junhong doesn't even acknowledge him. He simply hands him a toothbrush and towel in the morning then makes breakfast for them both.

He doesn't gesture to the man that breakfast has been served and simply goes on with his daily routine. The worst part of it all is that Yongguk doesn't know whether he can leave or not.

Junhong himself had asked him to stay last night, yet they weren't talking at all. Yongguk sits on the couch as he listens to music on his phone since the silence had been killing him.

He knows he's being slightly creepy as he watches the younger but he can't help but notice how careful Junhong is. Every move he makes is very calculated yet very free, considering the amount of times he slips or bumps into things.

Junhong is careful in how he cooks and cleans, how he walks around and how he goes about what Yongguk assumes is his daily routine. And the whole time not once does he look over to the elder on his couch.

Yongguk sits comfortably as he types down lyrics on his phone and he sings along softly to the tunes his shitty phone speaker is blasting. He looks up in alarm when he sees Junhong stalking towards him and before he can say a word a pair of hands are covering his ears.

" _Can you hear me?_ " Junhong mouthes words that Yongguk can't exactly make out. He reaches for his phone to turn off the music but Junhong stops him, gently holding his hands as he repeats his question.

" _Can you hear me?_ " he isn't enuciating properly or slowly in order for Yongguk to understand. He's "speaking" as how anyone else would. Yet Yongguk still couldn't make out what he had said.

Tears slowly start forming in Junhong's eyes and he pulls his hands away from the elder as he looks at him with a sad expression. A bitter smile graces his lips and he shakes his head.

" _You can't can you?_ " he laughs lightly and Yongguk is completely frozen. He tries to say something but not a single sound escapes from his lips. Junhong shakes his head once more and gestures to the door.

"Leave." 

 

Can You Hear Me? - Lucky J

 


	13. Fallingforyou

Yongguk hadn't seen or heard from Junhong in weeks. It was strange, feeling such absence from someone he'd only met so long ago. Junhong was quiet but his presence was like no other, he made Yongguk feel calm.

But after their last encounter he couldn't find the courage to meet his neighbour. He kept repeating the scene in his head and it was driving him insane, to know that he himself was the cause of Junhong's tears.

"Yongguk hyung?" Youngjae calls from the other room, they were currently working in Yongguk's studio. Daehyun glanced at his lover with a worried expression and Yongguk appeared in the doorway not too long after.

"Sorry, I haven't finished the lyrics for Fermata yet." Yongguk mumbles as he scratches his head. Youngjae smiles at him reassuringly and pats the beanbag beside him.

"Come hyung, you look like you need an ear." Daehyun pats his thigh as though that was a seat choice as well and Yongguk ignores him, immediately walking over to one of three beanbags he had in there.

"Something happened at the club huh," Youngjae states nonchalantly and Yongguk doesn't bother trying to deny it. Even Jongup had noticed his different behaviour and if that kid did then he was being obvious.

"Is this about your friend?" Daehyun asks as he lounges on the bean bag which results in him falling off, he gets back on as though nothing happened. Yongguk runs his hand down his face and purses his lips.

"I just don't think we're meant to be friends. We're way too different. I keep screwing up." Yongguk mumbles and he hopes the couple will leave it at that, he closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sure you apologized hyung, but if he isn't forgiving you then maybe yeah, you're not meant to be friends." Youngjae says bluntly and Yongguk nods at this, he'd considered it a few times after all.

"So going back to Himchan hyung's question, do you like him like you like us? Or do you Like him?" Daehyun's question makes Yongguk visibly uncomfortable and the younger raises an eyebrow.

"We haven't really gotten to know each other on that level yet." Yongguk answers and he fiddles with his fingers. Youngjae offers him a sympathetic smile and he pats his shoulder.

"You know hyung, sometimes you don't have to know a person to like them. But when you get to know them, that's when you fall in love." Youngjae smiles at him and Daehyun agrees.

"I fell in love at first sight hyung, and look where I am now." Daehyun says as though it's something to be amazed at. Youngjae rolls his eyes and sighs, but he can't help but agree.

"It was a long 3 months of having you and the others play out different scenarios for me to go out on a date with him." Youngjae laughs and Yongguk groans at the memory. 

Because Daehyun didn't consider that if Youngjae saw the same people each time he wouldn't suspect that they were Daehyun's friends.

"We'll be heading out now, take care hyung. Call if you need us." Daehyun glances at the clock and Youngjae stands up. Yongguk rises as well, getting ready to walk them to the door.

"Thanks Daehyun, Youngjae. Take care on your way home." both of them receive a loose hug from the elder before the door is closed. Youngjae and Daehyun loiter in front of Yongguk's apartment for a moment, simply leaning on the railing.

"Yongguk hyung is befriending his neighbour right?" Daehyun says out loud as Youngjae nods. The two of them had no doubt seen a familiar name on Yongguk's contact list, that being the name on the small plate beside the neighbour's door.

"Wanna do something unnecessary?" Youngjae asks, tilting his head towards his boyfriend. Daehyun smiles and he's already walking towards the neighbour's door without answering. 

Youngjae knocks on the door gently and hopes that the neighbour is home. Otherwise their time is wasted, considering they could be halfway home by now. Luckily the door does open, revealing a good looking young man.

"Hey, we're friends of Yongguk hyung's. I'm Daehyun and he's Youngjae." Daehyun introduces them and Junhong looks at them with wide eyes, visibly questioning why the hell they were in front of his door.

"Look, we know that Yongguk hyung screwed up. We don't know how, since he won't tell us. But I hope that you'll give him a chance to redeem himself." Youngjae says and they both watch in confusion as Junhong walks into his home and comes back out scribbling on a notebook.

" _I'll text him later, the misunderstanding was mostly on my part after all_." Daehyun reads aloud and Junhong seems uncomfortable that he did so, Youngjae rolls his eyes and hits his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to pry but Yongguk hyung is important to us and it's been so long since he tried to become friends with someone _._ " Youngjae smiles and Junhong returns the gesture but he can't help but see Daehyun's questioning eyes.

" _I'm deaf._ " he scribbles down quickly and the couple's eyes widen. They had simply thought he was mute or had a weak voice, now they could understand why Yongguk is struggling so much.

"Junhong-sshi, have you ever read Yongguk hyung's lyrics?" Daehyun asks and Junhong simply shakes his head. He smiles before gesturing whether he can take the notebook or not and it's handed over.

"In case you ever feel like Yongguk hyung is a little too far away, his lyrics will give you some perspective. He doesn't speak his mind often, but he's a man of heart." Daehyun says softly and he returns the book after writing down a few titles.

"We're sorry to have bothered you, it's completely unnecessary and intrusive of us but we care about our hyung a lot. And it's clear that he cares about you too." Youngjae grins and Junhong shakes his head before he writes down a sentence.

" _No, I'd like to thank you. I want to become good friends with Yongguk-sshi as well_." Junhong smiles brightly at them and they nod before bowing goodbye. Junhong does the same and he closes the door.

"What would he do without us?" Daehyun says as he winds his arm around Youngjae's waist. The smaller laughs and holds his boyfriend, feeling comfortable in his hold.

"He should be thankful he has meddling friends. I didn't expect Junhong-sshi to be deaf though, no wonder Yongguk hyung is having trouble." Youngjae mumbles and they reach the parking lot below.

"Well doesn't that tell you how much he cares for him then? I think they'll be a great pair of friends." Daehyun states and Youngjae agrees.

 

Junhong keeps running the scene that just occured in his head. The last that he'd been expecting was for Yongguk's friends to show up at his door, he could easily tell they weren't put up to it though.

He envied the elder for having such great friends. Junhong looks down at the foreign writing in his notebook and he looks up at his computer screen, he could put aside his editing for a moment.

He'd been a mess of emotions the last time he'd seen Yongguk. He knew that the elder was drunk however, that night, when he received a phone call, it was incredibly shocking.

The very fact that Yongguk had even tried calling him felt like an insult. It made him angry at himself, that he couldn't answer a simple phone call, that something so natural wasn't able to be done.

Junhong could tell the elder was full of guilt after realizing what he had done but he'd been overwhelmed by his emotions. His thoughts were louder after all, they were all that he could hear.

He'd been left alone with his thoughts and the deafening silence that was his daily life and he had long forgiven Yongguk. But he knew that due to his own shunning and avoidance, Yongguk didn't know that.

He hoped that Daehyun and Youngjae's suggestion could help him find the courage to face Yongguk once more. He was well aware that there was something more than friendship between them but at the same time there was less.

Junhong shook his head and decided to leave his thoughts blank as he began typing in the first song suggestion. It was a song called Q and it seemed to be one of Yongguk's hidden works because it was hard to find.

 

_Alright, even if I want to ask_

_I hide what I want to say within my red lips and make up lies again while having my mouth shut tight_

 

_The night sky looks dejected and this image of you appears sad; the clothes beside you are crinkled_

_I want to ask who you seem to be longing for, why you're crying silently, and why there's no one beside you_

_Despite looking lonely, I can't comfort you and when you sadly swallow that pill in your left hand_

_That's when the lies pretend to not know anything and this is how I'll comfort yourself_

_I don't know what to say no more_

 

Junhong reads the words with a sad smile on his lips. And he can see 2 other songs on the list but he decides not to read them just yet. He wonders what goes through Yongguk's mind for him to write such sad lyrics.

He knows he can't run away from Yongguk forever. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want their friendship to end, not when it hasn't really begun. He'd been too afraid all along, while Yongguk had been nothing but patient and warm to him.

Junhong nods to himself and reaches for his phone with shaky hands. He slowly opens the conversation between him and Yongguk and he takes a deep breath as he types a simple message. 

He holds his breath as he presses send and Junhong throws his phone onto his bed. Trying to cradle his long legs on his wheely chair but it's proving to be quite difficult. 

His eyes widen when he sees his phone light up and he holds his head in shock, he isn't sure whether he's ready to read Yongguk's reply. Junhong slaps his cheeks and clenches his fists, pouting his lips as he hypes himself up.

Junhong carefully steps off of his chair and makes his way to the bed. Acting as though he wasn't anxious about the text at all as he carefully crosses his legs and places a pillow in his lap.

He finally picks up his phone and it takes him another minute or so to actually unlock his phone. Junhong squints his eyes at the screen and reads over Yongguk's simple words with a heavy heart.

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

I'm ready to talk to you again, I'm sorry about the other day... it wasn't your fault.

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

You have no idea how good it is to hear from you Junhong. How have you been these past weeks? Have you been taking care of yourself?

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

No need to apologize to me Junhong, I knew I did something wrong and I've accepted that my wrongdoings. I'm sorry.

 

Junhong bites his lips and he wonders how lucky he is to have someone like Yongguk willing to be so kind to him. He sniffles and hurries a reply, wanting Yongguk to know that he's been forgiven.

If there's any way to lighten the uneasiness in Yongguk, he wants to be able to do so.

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

I've forgiven you long ago Yongguk hyung

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

Thank you, I won't make a mistake like that again. 

How've you been Junhong?

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

I've been relatively well, these weeks have been the same. 

 

To: Yongguk 

From: Junhong

How about you hyung?

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

I've been doing fine, it's quite late though. You're usually asleep as this time, we'll talk tomorrow okay?

 

To: Yongguk 

From: Junhong

Okay hyung, good night!

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

I'll text you right in the morning, so please don't disappear again. Sweet dreams Junhong-ah

 

Junhong clutches his phone to his chest at Yongguk's last text and he feels so apologetic. He bites his lips and his cheeks heat up as he covers himself in his duvet, his heart pounding.

He knows for sure that he's falling for Yongguk. There was no doubt about it.

 

Fallingforyou - The 1975


	14. Dreamer

It became a part of their daily routines to text one another as much as they could. They barely ever met in person however, because the both of them felt it was easier for them to converse over texts.

Especially since Yongguk was somewhat traumatized because of his mistake and Junhong was simply a reserved person. The two managed to become comfortable with one another over words and it was more than enough.

Junhong often spent his time editing, since he no longer had much to worry about when it came to Yongguk. He could fully devote himself in these stories, rather than simply editing to distract himself.

Thanks to reading some of Yongguk's lyrics Junhong has found a deeper appreciation towards literature and the powers that it has over individuals. He coughs to keep his mind from wondering any further and he turns his attention back to the story he's currently editing.

He crosses his legs and settles his elbows against the pillow in his lap before he begins reading. Junhong tilts his head and eyes the computer screen, eyes focusing on a paragraph at a time to keep a headache from forming.

The story speaks of a girl who had been bullied when she was young. He usually dislikes these kind of stories but he doesn't have a choice when it comes to work. 

She had been bullied in elementary for having mixed blood in a Korean environment. Junhong takes a few hours to read about the struggles she goes through and how friends have gone and left due to her visual difference.

The girl becomes a confident woman and overcomes her fears, finding the right friends and even a person to love her. Junhong doesn't find the story very intriguing and it wasn't well written however he can appreciate the message it sends.

He feels a surge of determination after reading her story. After all, if she could do everything she could to find her happiness than why couldn't Junhong? What made him so different?

Junhong gets out of his chair and tosses his pillow onto his bed before he grabs his notebook. After jotting down exactly what he wanted to say he took a deep breath and sent Yongguk a message to meet him outside.

As soon as he steps outside he can see Yongguk waiting for him, leaning on the railing naturally and comfortably. He turns at what Junhong assumes is the sound of him opening his door and gives him a worried look.

" _Hey, is everything alright_?" Yongguk asks and Junhong nods quickly so that the elder won't feel so worried, he hates seeing the worry and concern that's often etched onto Yongguk's tanned skin whenever they're together.

Junhong doesn't waste any more time and pulls open his notebook. He bites his lip and eyes over his messages to make sure they're clear and legible before he holds them up for Yongguk to read.

 

_I want to be able to step out of my shell_

_I know I won't be able to do it myself so I'm selfishly asking whether you're able to help me Yongguk hyung_

_I feel that with you I'll be able to achieve my goal_

 

Junhong can't help but close his eyes as his hands shake around the flimsy material of his notebook. A small poke to his forehead caused him to open his eyes and he was met with a bright gummy smile.

" _I'd like to, very much_."

 

Dreamer - Mokita/Kaptan

 


	15. Emotion

Junhong waved goodbye to Yongguk as they both went into their own respective apartments and the smile on his face remained as well as the giddy feeling in his chest as he threw himself onto his couch.

Yongguk had been steadily taking him out to places to help him overcome his fear of whatever laid outside of his home. It started with a trip to Yongguk's studio, followed by the supermarket and a park.

Today they went to the small ice cream stand near the Han river and Junhong had been smiling the entire time. Of course these little "dates" as he'd like to call them did not happen often.

Every few weeks Yongguk would send him a text asking whether he was comfortable with leaving his house sometime and Junhong would reply. He's so thankful to the elder and honestly so glad that he met him.

Yongguk had gotten used to how Junhong does things and what makes him uncomfortable, although Junhong wishes the elder weren't so cautious around him at the same time it was much appreciated.

Junhong honestly can't wait till he sees the elder again, although he knew his mind wasn't very into the idea of meeting so soon, he himself wanted it. He couldn't help it and he sent a text to the elder.

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

Thank you for everything today hyung, I had a lot of fun! I was wondering whether you were free on Saturday?

 

Junhong stares at his screen with his breath held, Yongguk often replied instantly and it always made him feel at ease. A part of him feared that maybe he wasn't getting used to being outside but he was getting used to Yongguk being by his side.

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

Oh? Are you inviting me out for once Junhong? ;) I am free, any ideas on where you wanna go? 

 

Junhong blushes furiously at the use of a winky emoji and considering Yongguk seldom uses them it makes his heart jump a little higher than usual. He purses his lips and thinks about it for a moment.

As he's brainstorming his phone shakes in his hands once more and he looks down at the screen with wide eyes. He sees an email notification from some online makeup store and rolls his eyes, instantly deleting it.

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

How about the zoo hyung? I always skipped out on school field trips because of... well, I never really got to go to one and I'd like to, is that alright?

 

To: Junhong

From: Yongguk

Of course we can, there's one not too far from here. I'll see you on Saturday Junhong, make sure you put on some sunscreen!

 

Junhong grins like a child and huddles his phone close to his chest, feeling very excited about their outing that was in just two days. He stared at his clock with a pout, wanting time to go faster.

 

Junhong holds his notebook between his thighs as he zips up his bag, checking to make sure he had his wallet, water and extra markers before doing so. A smile is on his face and he can't wait to see Yongguk.

Like the elder had told him to, he was thoroughly coated in a thin layer of sunscreen and he was dressed freely. It was currently March and although it wasn't fully warm yet today's weather was described as hot.

He steps out of his apartment and waddles over to Yongguk's door, he pushes the doorbell and waits with a smile on his face. Junhong steps back in confusion when the door slams open and he sees multiple heads and bodies topple over onto the floor.

He can't hear what they're saying of course but judging how they're moving around and flailing their limbs he can tell they're grumbling and angry. Yongguk emerges from within with a tired smile on his lips and his hands on his hips.

" _Junhong morning, come on in just step over them_." Yongguk waves his hand in a nonchalant manner and Junhong does as he's told, his long legs making it easy to cross the sea of bodies.

Junhong sits himself down on the couch and he's happy to see that Yongguk is packed for the day as well, but he also sees a cooler and other bags which raises his eyebrow in confusion.

" _Junhong! We've heard so much about you! I hope you don't mind that we're coming along with you. Yongguk didn't tell us and when we came over to drag him out for coffee here he was_." a pretty looking man says in a swift sentence and Junhong has to process his words.

" _Junhong-sshi we meet again_." the one who he recognizes as Youngjae greets him as Daehyun stands beside him. Yongguk sighs and he shakes his head, waving at his friends.

" _Get out, you're making him uncomfortable_." Yongguk says with a frown and the pretty one rolls his eyes before he sits on Yongguk's coffee table situated in front of Junhong.

" _I'm Himchan, he's Jongup. I can tell that you've met Daehyun and Youngjae_." Himchan introduces them and Junhong opens his notebook to scribble down his own introduction.

" _I hope it's alright for us to come along. It's not like Yongguk hyung has his license anyways_." Jongup says with a smirk and Yongguk erupts in the background. 

" _Junhong it's okay if you're not okay with them coming. Just tell me_." Yongguk says to him seriously and Junhong thinks about it for a moment. He's terrified to be around so many people he doesn't know.

But if Yongguk is friends with them than they can't be that bad right? He nods his head and despite Yongguk's shocked and proud smile they're all shuffled into Daehyun's van.

In the car Himchan takes the wheel and when he turns on the radio everyone looks at Junhong in worry. The person in question however isn't even paying attention and when he turns back Daehyun and Himchan are both fighting and yelling for some reason.

He can't help it and he laughs at the sight, the sound foreign to everyone's ears. Yongguk watches the younger laughing with a fond smile and his heart feels warm as he laughs along.

 

Yongguk and Junhong were both sitting alone on a bench as they watched Daehyun and Youngjae playing with the small rodents at the petting zoo. Youngjae was poking a guinea pig while Daehyun was snuggling with a rabbit.

The two were sending warning glares to children who questioned their parents why two grown men were playing with fluffy animals. And when they started kissing even more questions arose.

They'd spent the whole day walking around to different exhibits, seeing multiple animals and some weren't outside due to their own sensitivity to hot weather which they respected.

Himchan and Jongup had left them a moment ago saying that they wanted to revisit the elephants since Jongup had gotten emotionally attached to one. Junhong looked over to Yongguk who was laughing at his friends and he smiled.

He gripped his notebook and took an exaggerated breath which just so happened to startle Yongguk beside him before he stood up. Yongguk watched as the younger stood in front of him.

" _J-junhong_?" Yongguk asked and Junhong didn't bother replying. Instead, he turned to that special page hidden in the middle of his notebook, where he'd written the question he'd been wanting to ask Yongguk for the past few days.

Junhong found it quicker than he'd expected and he looked deep into the elder's eyes for a moment. He then flipped around his notebook and the moment Yongguk's eyes began reading his words he felt like time froze.

 

_I like you, will you be my boyfriend Yongguk hyung?_

 

His fears all rush out of his head when he sees a beautiful gummy smile pulling itself onto Yongguk's lips and the elder nods at him. Junhong closes his notebook and he jumps in excitement.

" _Of course I will be Junhong_." Yongguk says with his cheeks starting to hurt with how much he's smiling. Junhong gives the elder a hug and Yongguk presses a shy kiss against his forehead.

" _You know Junhong, I wanted to be the one who asked the question_." he said with a pout and Junhong could only laugh at him, mouthing apologies as he did so.

 

Emotion - Mamamoo

 


	16. Enchanted

Despite them being labelled as "boyfriends" nothing really changed between the two. Their little dates were a little more sparse than a few months ago when they had gone to the zoo. 

Junhong and Yongguk still mainly communicated via text since that was the only way the two would be able to fully disclose their thoughts in a healthy way. Otherwise there'd be too many misunderstandings.

Junhong often overthought things and when he overanalyzed Yongguk's actions or facial expressions he'd get upset. Yongguk on the other hand often thought too hard about how to act around Junhong, taking his disability into consideration and most of the time Junhong wasn't even paying attention.

They were 4 months into their relationship and everything was going relatively well. Yongguk would join Junhong for dinner sometimes and he'd compliment his lover on the improvement of his skills.

One night whilst Junhong was sitting on his couch watching a movie he felt a vibration in his pocket. He was delighted to see a text message from Yongguk, because although no one else texted him he'd be disappointed if it was another advertisement.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

Junhong-ah, my company is holding a corporate party on Thursday, would you be interested in going as my date?

 

Junhong thinks about it for a moment. Yongguk was a composer, meaning the people at the party would be none other than musicians or composers alike as well as wealthy adults who enjoyed music.

He could imagine a serene ball room, one side covered in fancy tables topped with glass decorations and expensive food. While the other held a band and a fantastic dance floor where the people of the company could celebrate with their music.

He also thought of standing by Yongguk's side, standing tall and proud as the man's lover but he knew he couldn't do it. Not when musicians would openly question him whether music was of interest to him despite being deaf.

He could feel the pity and empathy and frankly he didn't even want to risk going through that. As much as he wanted to go and support Yongguk, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

It would only result in him becoming upset and Yongguk apologizing about the whole situation and it was something Junhong wanted to avoid if possible. He unlocked his phone once more and began typing a reply to Yongguk.

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

I'm sorry hyung, I don't think I should go. I just don't feel comfortable about it.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

Of course baby, it's okay. I'm glad you told me honestly rather than forcing yourself.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

Unfortunately, it's something I can't skip out on. So I'll have to text you throughout to keep me company

 

Junhong smiles widely at the thought of Yongguk's cheeky smile and he nods to himself, his eyes trying not to stare at the pet name Yongguk had used. The elder was becoming much more affectionate with him and it was sweet and all but there was only so much his heart could take.

A little part of him felt sad that Yongguk would be attending all alone but the elder was bound to have some kind of friends there right? It wasn't like a composer worked all alone after all, he worked with his artists as well.

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

How about you come over after the party? I'll prepare something light and we can just hang out a lil...

 

He sends the message with his lips pursed and his eyes wide in anticipation. It was the first time he was initiating a get together, most of the time Yongguk would text him to come over and they'd just sit around and do nothing.

Yongguk would tell him about his day and what is on his mind while Junhong shows the elder all of the things he wrote down in his notebook, things that he wanted to tell his lover.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

I'd love to, I'll try to leave as soon as possible haha. I gotta go for work now, Daehyun and Youngjae are attacking me with mean words :( 

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

Alrighty and LOL tell them to behave xD I'll text you soon <3

 

Junhong was currently standing in his living room as he stretched and pranced around to loosen his muscles. While he was sitting down to edit some more of the novels, he felt his knee crack.

Horrified he slapped his knee a few times to get the ache out and then he realized how unfit he must be for that to have happened. So now he was doing squats and he refrained from doing jumping jacks because he did so earlier and his hand knocked into the lights above.

His eyes were practically trained on his phone which was sitting on the arm rest of the couch charging. Yongguk had left for the party about two hours ago and Junhong hadn't gotten a single text.

He didn't mind really, it must be hard going to that kind of fancy party. Especially since he'd have to go around greeting people while holding a glass of wine in his hand.

Junhong laughed to himself and he sat down on the couch, letting his imagination run wild. Yongguk would arrive at the party all dapper in his suit and tie, people would greet him and he'd politely smile back.

Then a woman would appear, someone who probably has a crush on his lover since Yongguk was quite the attractive man. They'd have some small talk and turns out they dated in past! Gasp.

Then Yongguk would come back to Junhong's home and tell him everything that happened because he couldn't hide the smell of someone else's perfume. Junhong would get overly jealous and childish before smart talking the elder.

Junhong laughed a loud at the cliche story and he fell back onto the couch, wheezing and coughing for his dear life. From all of the novels he's read, woman and men always get so jealous over past lovers who always seem to appear for plot convenience.

He found it foolish though. Wasn't a relationship all about trust? Junhong himself had insecure thoughts at the beginning, that Yongguk should be with someone who could listen to him and appreciate music with him.

But then Junhong realized that he should be able to cease his own happiness as well. If Yongguk had chosen to be with him even though there were "so many better people out there" then wouldn't he have?

Why would he choose to be with Junhong just to leave him for someone who's more handsome or skinnier, more built or less silly, someone who could hear. Junhong laughed to himself once more and he shook his head.

Some people claimed that jealously occured because they loved someone, but isn't it your own insecurities that make you jealous. He clapped his hands to indicate that he'd no longer broadcast some next lecture in his head and his phone buzzed.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

I'm finally leaving the party ugh, I'll be there in 20 minutes Junhong

 

To: Yongguk

From: Junhong

Safe trip, I'll see you soon.

 

He quickly put down his phone since it felt hot in his hands and he walked over to the kitchen. He'd taken some time to bake some small fruit tarts for the elder since he seemed to like those.

Junhong pulled them out of the fridge and began melting some chocolate to add some extra flavour. Considering the fruit was covered in a slick sugary glaze he decided to use dark chocolate and hopefully he could create some kind of flavour combination.

As Junhong was decorating the tarts he saw a shadow by his window and he looked at his phone seeing a flashing blue light, he didn't hesitate to throw open the door and he smiled when he saw Yongguk standing there.

He stepped aside to let the elder inside and returned to the kitchen counter. Yongguk comfortably took a seat on the couch and he unplugged Junhong's phone when he saw that it was finished charging.

Junhong reached for his notebook before he carried the small tray over to Yongguk and he sat down beside the elder on the couch before writing down a question about how the party was.

" _Mm, fine. Just a formal get together you know, where people discuss stuff about their money. And it gives the artists a chance to shine and all that_." Yongguk says while scratching his head.

" _People keep asking me about who Daehyun and Youngjae are, since they always sing my demo tracks_." Yongguk laughs and shakes his head, Junhong can only smile at him.

Junhong notices how Yongguk begins to loosen his tie, probably because he's uncomfortable and stuffy in it. The elder removes it swiftly before taking off his blazer and he's left in a white dress shirt.

" _What have you been doing all day_?" Yongguk asks and Junhong writes down one word with ease, a wide smile on his face and he feels proud about it. Yongguk raises an eyebrow,

" _You've been exercising? I guess that's always good to do_." Yongguk nods and Junhong follows the action. He then stares at the ceiling and closes his eyes, he can picture a disco ball or a chandelier, whatever it was that was there at the fancy parties.

" _Dance with me_?" Yongguk blinks in surprise as he reads Junhong's next message, the younger stands up and holds his hands out for the elder. Pleading him with a silent smile.

" _I can't dance Junhong_." Yongguk immediately refuses and the pout on the younger's face is hard to ignore. He sighs dramatically just so Junhong can see how much he doesn't want to do this but the sparkle in his lover's eyes are distracting.

Yongguk rests his hands on Junhong's waist and the latter lets his arms rest loosely on Yongguk's shoulders. The elder sighs once more before he slowly begins swaying and they simply sway back and forth for a few moments.

Junhong breaks out into laughter and Yongguk's face burns red, 

" _I told you I can't dance_!" he looks like he's been attacked and Junhong continues laughing at him. Their laughter dies down and they slowly meet each other's gaze.

A comfortable silence between them as they continue swaying lightly to nothing. The soft glow of Junhong's kitchen light dawns upon them and Yongguk gently cups the younger's cheek.

Junhong leans into the touch and he clenches his eyes shut, his lips shaking as they pucker. He can feel Yongguk's body trembling beneath his arms and when he opens his eyes he can see Yongguk laughing at him.

" _Relax_." he says and Junhong smiles before he does the same pose, but with less force and more ease this time. He feels soft lips touch his own and his breath hitches as Yongguk pushes against him gently.

Junhong pulls the elder closer to feel more of his warmth and they both fall into a rhythm. Lips meshing together comfortably as they kiss, Yongguk can feel his lover smiling between their kisses and it makes his heart feel light.

 

Junhong remained completely still as he watched Yongguk sleeping soundly beside him. He watched curiously as the man's chest rose softly when he inhaled and how it sunk as he exhaled.

It wasn't often that the elder stayed over like this but it did happen once in awhile. In the early hours of the morning Junhong's thoughts run wild and his doubts come to life.

He wonders if Yongguk is really beside him, whether the elder could be real with only four senses. Junhong sighs and snuggles closer, trying to rid his head of useless thoughts.

Junhong "listens" to the sound of Yongguk's heartbeat to calm himself down that night. And he falls into a soundless sleep.

 

Enchanted - Taylor Swift


	17. Please Marry Me [Epilogue]

9 months have passed since they've gotten together and they can both say that they are undeniably happy with one another. Yongguk and Junhong fell into the comfortable rhythm of their relationship.

They'd text as much as possible since they still respected their privacy. Yongguk would join Junhong for dinner whenever he could and when Junhong was okay with it they'd go out for small amounts of time.

Their dates often consisted of small walks at the park or short visits to various coffee shops and ice cream parlors. It was no secret that Junhong had a sweet tooth so Yongguk liked to treat him.

Over the past months Junhong's interest towards music sky rocketed and he'd ask Yongguk as many questions as possible, satisfied even when the elder couldn't answer him efficiently.

They were at ease around one another and they enjoyed each other's presence, that was more than what they could've ever wished for in a relationship. Daehyun and Youngjae often teased them for being such an "old married couple" but they didn't care, it was kind of true after all.

 

Junhong felt something poking his forehead and he jolted awake, unaware of when he even began dozing off. When he blinked in order to refocus his vision he saw Yongguk smiling at him.

" _Tired_?" he nodded sleepily and yawned before stretching. Yongguk intertwines their fingers and Junhong looks at him with concern. It wasn't odd for them to hold hands but it was so sudden.

" _I have something I want to tell you_." Yongguk began and Junhong unconsciously reached for his notebook but the elder gently stopped him, taking hold of his other hand as well.

Judging by the smile on his face Junhong could tell Yongguk was excited, but he also seemed nervous for some reason. Junhong nodded and waited patiently for whenever his lover was ready.

" _Remember when I taught you about beat and rhythm_?" Yongguk begins slowly and Junhong nods. It was the first and only actual music lesson he received after all. 

Yongguk then placed Junhong's right hand over his chest letting the younger feel the soft thuds beneath his fingertips. Junhong held his breath and Yongguk smiled at him,

" _Feel the beat of my heart and watch the rhythm of my words as I tell you... how much I love you_." he gives the younger a shy smile and Junhong's eyes widen. 

He stops breathing for a moment and tears filled his eyes. It hadn't been the first time Yongguk had said these words to him, but this had to be the most intimate. Junhong smiled at him and imitated the action, placing Yongguk's hand over his own heart.

"I love you too." his voice was barely above a whisper and although it was rare, every time Junhong used his words Yongguk fell in love a little deeper. Yongguk grinned and he pulled Junhong into a warm embrace.

" _Since you asked the question last time, it's my turn now_." Yongguk said with an excited grin as he fumbled around in his pocket. Junhong raised an eyebrow and he pursed his lips before grabbing his notebook.

_What else is there to ask?_

Yongguk laughed and shook his head before he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Junhong tensed up completely and his tears fell freely as Yongguk revealed twin silver bands sitting inside a plush cushion.

" _Will you marry me_?" Yongguk asked and Junhong didn't hesitate to nod his head. He threw his arms around Yongguk and cried into his shoulder. Junhong pulled away just for a second and he connected their lips.

 

Maybe they wouldn't ever understand one another completely.

But being together was more than enough, because, 

They were no longer alone.

 

Please Marry Me - CSP, Kuan, Slake, Jepp Blackman


End file.
